Queridos Amigos
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: "Eu me sentia preso, em todos os sentidos" - Sirius Black. ONE-SHOT!


**Queridos Amigos**

**Prólogo**

"Eu me sentia preso, em todos os sentidos" – Sirius Black.

**Capítulo 1 –**

Os gritos ecoavam nos sombrios corredores.

Eu sentia minha garganta arder, minha cabeça pulsar dolorosamente, e meu corpo tremer em frio.

Mas realmente importava? Depois de tudo que _eu tinha feito?_

Eu não estava preso somente em Azkaban. Estava preso em minha eterna culpa, em minhas eternas tristezas, em minha eterna idiotice.

Estava preso em todos os sentidos, e nenhum deles parecia levar a um final feliz. Não para mim.

Senti tudo ficar mais frio, e soube que um dementador estava ao lado de minha cela.

Não me mexi enquanto ouvia.

_Sirius, ela estava grávida de você! Grávida! Mas, agora... Não adianta..._

A voz de Lílian preenchia meus ouvidos. Em qualquer dia, teria corrido até ela, abraçando-lhe, perguntado se estava bem, como estava Tiago e Harry.

Mas, agora, parecia idiota pensar nisso. Pensar em como fora minha culpa.

Mais frio...

_Tiago e Lílian, Sirius! Como pôde?_

E não era culpa do traidor do Rabicho, era minha. Completamente e somente, minha.

Por que eu não tinha sido o Fiel? Por que tinha sugerido trocar? E, ainda, como pudera desconfiar de Remo? Como pudera...

Me encolhi mais entre o canto de duas paredes de tijolos negros enquanto o dementador se afastava, como se estivesse satisfeito e dissesse "Voltarei mais tarde, colega", mas num tom sombrio.

Entretanto, parecia loucura minha pensar essas coisas.

_**= X =**_

Estava em minha forma de cachorro enquanto o dementador passava, passos ecoando pelo corredor.

Ele passava com alguém, uma mulher, cabelos pretos de pé, olhos alucinados, sorriso cínico.

A mulher tinha um grilhão nos pés e nas mãos, e seus olhos eram tão vidrados que parecia a ponto da loucura eminente.

Belatriz Lestrange, minha prima.

Então, a Bela havia sido pega de vez...

Minha boca contorceu-se no que era para ser um sorriso.

Já fazia dois anos que eu estava aqui, eu acho, e minha maior satisfação até agora era saber que minha prima, minha "querida" prima, havia sido capturada.

Ela não poderia mais torturar, mais levar "sangues-ruins" ao seu Lorde, mais matar.

O quase sorriso em minha boca sumiu.

Do que eu pensava? Do que _adiantava_? Como se Belatriz presa aqui, em algumas celas de distância, fosse me ajudar a sair, ajudar a me inocentar.

Como se isso importasse? Eu merecia estar aqui mesmo.

Merecia ficar aqui. Para sempre.

Pagando pelos meus erros.

_**= X =**_

_Fome. Dor. Raiva. Tristeza._

Peguei a lasca de pedra e risquei novamente a parede. Eu já tinha riscado uma parede inteira da cela.

E já tinha perdido um precioso tempo contando, somando, e vendo o resultado. Mil oitocentos e vinte e seis, esse era o número de dias que eu estava aqui.

Cinco anos, como um aniversário. Eu tinha cinco anos de vida aqui.

Cinco anos que poderia ter aproveitado com Tiago, Lílian, Harry, Remo... Marlene. Minha, ah, doce Marlene.

Como se fizesse diferença.

Quando o dementador passou ali, virei, com as forças que me restavam, um cachorro. Era só isso que poderia fazer, tentar fugir de _meu medo_. De ouvir a _culpa_.

Como cachorro, encolhi-me no meu já conhecido canto entre as paredes de tijolos negros, mesmo quando minhas costas começaram a doer por serem pressionadas demais.

Eu continuei ali.

Afinal, mesmo preso aqui, eu ainda sentia a dor da culpa de todas as coisas que fizera, e isso não era como se afastar de uma parede para as costas pararem de serem pressionadas.

**= X =**

Já parecia menos freqüente os dementadores passarem em frente a minha cela, como se soubessem que eu estava pronto para morrer – e, mesmo que eu desejasse isso, com todas as minhas forças, não acontecia.

Não havia muitos bruxos em Azkaban, era verdade, e os poucos, nunca passavam entre as celas, isso era trabalho dos dementadores, então, era seguro eu ficar na forma de cachorro.

As pessoas nas celas ao lado, em frente, pouco ligavam se eu era um humano ou um cão, talvez, nem reparassem isso. Estavam presos em seu próprio mundo de loucura e dor.

Como eu deveria estar, mas, com tanta _dor_, faltava espaço para a _loucura_.

E, as vezes, eu me perguntava se isso era uma coisa boa.

**= X =**

_Tiago e Lílian, Sirius! Como pôde?_

Eu não estava na minha forma animaga e tampouco liguei em me transformar. Me sentia entrando num estado de transe profundo depois de tanto anos aqui.

Senti que precisava ouvir a voz de Pedro mais uma vez, só _mais uma vez_. Não por saber que era "um Maroto", ridiculamente irônico que tivesse sido ele a nos trair, mas por querer ter uma esperança de que algum dia, talvez, eu saísse daqui.

Mas a esperança doía tanto quanto a culpa que persistia em fincar em mim.

Talvez... Talvez Dumbledore notasse que eu era inocente, ou Remo – aí, Aluado contaria a Harry sobre eu ser seu padrinho, ele me perdoaria, era parecido com Tiago, mesmo quando bebê, _me perdoaria_.

Minha boca encheu-se de um gosto amargo, e eu soube que era um gosto de tolice e amargura.

Amargura pelo que Pedro fizera, pelo que _eu_ fizera.

Tolice, por pensar que algum dia seria solto e perdoado.

Divagações de um culpado tolo em Azkaban.

**= X = **

- Pode me emprestar seu Profeta Diário, Fugde? – pedi, o mais gentil que podia.

Eu já não falava com ninguém a muito tempo, e minha voz tinha soado áspera e minha garganta seca enquanto conversava com Cornélio Fugde, o ministro.

Ele pareceu surpreso, por alguns instantes, mas me passou seu jornal e eu olhei atentamente a foto que tinha visto de esguelha.

Uma foto da família Weasley, indicava a reportagem. Mas pouco liguei a isso, prestei atenção no rato no ombro do garoto mais baixo.

Um rato, literalmente.

Faltava um dedo na sua mão direita e eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dali, ali estava minha prova, a prova de minha inocência.

Eu poderia falar agora para o ministro, explicar-lhe minha história.

E se tachado como louco.

Ou, eu poderia arranjar um jeito de fazer o impossível, fugindo de Azkaban e matando Pedro Pettigrew, para, depois, ver Harry e Remo, os únicos amigos e "familiares" que me restaram.

Naquela noite, quando me trancafiaram novamente na cela, tinha uma obsessão na cabeça: achar Pedro, e destroçá-lo, para ele sentir a dor que eu senti ao perder Tiago e Lílian.

'_Ele está em Hogwarts'_.

**= X = **

O mar era gelado, e eu já não sabia quantos litros de água tinha engolido, mas devia ser muito, pois minha barriga doía e minha boca e minha garganta ardiam do excesso de água salgada.

Entretanto, mesmo assim, continuei nadando, rumo a costa.

Tinha conseguido, _fugira de Azkaban_, uma coisa, tecnicamente, impossível. Uma leve tontura quase me afogou.

Eu estava morto de fome, tinha sido meu preço para fugir. Não que a comida que jogavam – literalmente – na cela em Azkaban fosse boa, mas era o _suficiente_ para eu sobreviver.

E, ficar sem comer há uma semana, estava sendo terrível. Mas, ficara magro o suficiente para passar entre as barras.

Porém, continuei firme, e, meu esforço pareceu valer a pena, pois – não sei quanto tempo depois – cheguei "em terra firme".

E despenquei sobre o chão molhado da chuva e fofo, embaixo de uma árvore.

Exausto.

**= X =**

Eu tinha que vê-lo, tinha que vê-lo pelo menos uma vez.

Passeava pela rua da Magnólia, em direção a rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, Alvo, sem dúvida, deixaria Harry ali, com a "gentil" tia.

Mas, não precisei chegar a rua dos Alfeneiros, pois, um garoto ia passando, puxando um malão e uma gaiola vazia, pela rua da Magnólia mesmo.

E era _Harry, meu afilhado._

Por que será que ele levava tudo isso? Estava fugindo? Bom, poderia dizer que o entendo.

Mas, senti, de repente, que ele não deveria estar ali. E se houvesse um Comensal não capturado por aí?

Comecei a rosnar, pronto para virar humano novamente e falar com ele, mesmo temendo que ele gritasse comigo, só queria que ele _soubesse_.

Mas, ele olhou para mim, com os olhos da _Lílian, _os cabelos eram de _Tiago_, o rosto também. Um buraco abriu-se em meu peito, como se quisessem tirar a dor, de repente, e tacar, com toda a força, esperança.

Trocamos um olhar por breves segundos, pois ele tropeçou para trás e caiu no meio fio, no instante que um bizarro ônibus roxo e de três andares parava a sua frente, o Noitibus Andante.

Ele embarcou, e eu não mais o vi na noite escura e fria.

**= X =**

Encarei as lápides em minha frente. Estava no Cemitério de Godric's Hollow, um lugar que eu queria nunca ter de entrar.

Mas era aqui que eu tinha de estar, se quisesse "falar" com meus queridos melhores amigos.

Aqui... _Num cemitério_.

Era minha última parada antes de partir em direção a Hogwarts, as aulas começavam amanhã e eu esperava pegar Pedro logo, o mais rápido possível.

Ele estava no mesmo quarto que Harry, sabia disso, tinha pesquisado. Ronald ia entrar para o terceiro ano, e Harry também, e Pedro ficaria no quarto.

Parecia tolice pensar que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa bem embaixo do nariz torto de Alvo Dumbledore, não sem garantias de que Lord Voldemort estava de volta.

O mármore era branco e tornava fácil ler-se no escuro, parecia brilhar.

_Tiago Potter_

_Nascido em 27 de Março de 1960_

_Morto em 31 de Outubro de 1981_

O de Lílian estava logo ao seu lado.

_Lílian Potter_

_Nascida em 30 de Janeiro de 1960_

_Morta em 31 de Outubro de 1981_

Ambas as lápides possuíam a mesma frase: "_O último inimigo que deve ser derrotado é a morte_". Pouco me importei em saber o que queria dizer aquela frase, também não queria saber quem tinha pedido para ser essa colocada no túmulo.

Só queria desfrutar do que podiam ser meus últimos momentos com meus amigos.

Não eram, realmente, os últimos. Pois poderia voltar aqui, sempre que quisesse, os últimos momentos deles foram quando Voldemort invadira sua casa e os matara.

Queria eu poder estar lá, fazer alguma coisa, ajudar. Ou queria, pelo menos, ter dito as minhas últimas palavras a eles:

- _Queridos amigos, obrigado. Só por existirem._

Parecia uma frase ridícula ao ver de outros, mas, para mim, eram muito grande e expressava tudo que eu sentia em relação a eles. Mas eu não pudera falar.

E, agora, com meus queridos amigos mortos, eu não teria seus apoios, suas felicidades, seus problemas engraçadas, a Lílian gritando com Tiago, ou Tiago fazendo-se de idiota para Harry.

Eu nunca recuperaria esses momentos.

A única flor que a árvore ao lado das lápides, caiu. Sobre minha cabeça.

Segurando-a, vi que era um lírio do campo – era laranja-avermelhado, com bordas pretas.

Como se fosse os cabelos de meus amigos, eles ali, dizendo uma mensagem.

_Sentimos sua falta, continue em frente._

Eu queria poder dizer a mesma coisa.

Sinto suas faltas, mas eles nunca "continuariam em frente".

E eu continuaria, _sem eles_.


End file.
